


Sweet Dreams

by seungsols



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsols/pseuds/seungsols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it comes to sharing a blanket when he sleeps, Soonyoung only has one person in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

Sooyoung hurried out of the bathroom and pat his face dry with a towel as Jihoon patiently waited for him and sighed in relief when his hyper friend made his way out. There were five others behind him, glaring as Soonyoung frolicked past them. Because who the hell takes twenty minutes to get ready when everyone else takes about five?

But Soonyoung didn’t seem to notice. As of now, he only had one thing in his mind.

“Seokmin,” he called out as his friend finished changing into his sweatpants and a hoodie for the night. Seokmin turned around, surprised to see how eager his friend was even this late at night. Maybe Soonyoung was excited and wanted to sleep next to him? They are close companions (besticles, as Jisoo would explain to them since they’ve been friends for a long time), so it would only make sense to.

Seokmin cleared his through and gave a stunning smile, slinging his arm around Soonyoung’s neck and sighed. “Ah, my best friend! What do you need, my friend?”

The blond one blinked while smiling widely. “Oh, I was just wondering if you knew where the extra pillows are!”

With a slightly, lowkey extremely, disappointed heart, Seokmin sighed and pulled his arm back to his side and shrugged. “Minghao probably knows… he set up the blankets and pillows.” His back was pat and he was left standing there sighing to himself. Maybe Wonwoo would sleep next to him.

Soonyoung swerved past his other friends until he reached the room where Minghao was sitting and reading quietly on the blankets he spread out. (Truthfully, Soonyoung passed the room twice and he wasn’t even sure how he missed his younger friend since his pink hair made him stick out like a sore thumb.)

“Oh, hyung,” Minghao blinked as he placed the bookmark back into place as Soonyoung sat next to him. Quite unexpected, Minghao thought. They usually never share blankets together, let alone sleep next to each other. Maybe his hyung would want to try sleeping next to him? After all, Minghao was an ideal sleeping buddy. He neither tosses nor turns, he doesn’t snore, and he, unlike the rest of his friends, doesn’t steal the blanket for extra warmth.

“Minghao,” Soonyoung grinned widely. “Where are the extra blankets in this house? Ah, it’s so small you would think I would find it, but here I am and I couldn’t even find you with our pink hair!”

The younger one blinked, forcing a laugh as Soonyoung laughed with him, vaguely upset about the sleeping situation not becoming a reality. He pointed over to the closet just right to the refrigerator and watched as his hyung left him. He sighed, going back to his book to get his mind off of it.

Rushing to open the closet, Soonyoung yelped when he was overpowered by falling blankets and extra pillow cases. Jeonghan and Jisoo witnessed it and laughed before hurrying over and helping their bright and buried friend out of the pile of cloth.

“Minghao already set everything up,” Jisoo hummed as he folded the blanket that Soonyoung didn’t grab between his arms and his waist. “Are you going to get _that_  cold?”

Soonyoung shook his head as he yawned. “No, but I know Chan gets extra cold at night.”

Jeonghan smiled as he placed the sheets back into storage. “Ah, you’re sleeping with Channie, huh? Well, he’s already lying down in the room so–”

“Jeonghan, he already sprinted out,” Jisoo coughed.

In another room, Chan was struggling to find a position to read the novel that Hansol recommended to him. At firsts, he was on his back with the book in the air. However, his arms grew tired almost immediately, and the book fell flat on his face one too many times. He was on his stomach as a solution, but his elbows started hurting and his head just wanted to fall flat on the pages.

After the hassle, Chan settles for lying on his right side while reading. His right arm might have been a bit, a lot, numb, but he figured it would suffice for now until he hit the sack.

“Maknae!”

Junhui rolled on his side and saw Soonyoung rush in with a mountain of blankets and extra, fluffy pillows that he dropped onto the floor, causing a loud thud throughout the house. He snickered when he saw the excited expression on his friend’s face before he turned his back towards him and went back to sleep.

Chan turned and gasped at how many blankets his older friend had taken from the closet. “Hyung! What’s all this for?”

“Us!” Soonyoung giggled as he knelt on the bedding and handed Chan one of the fluffiest pillows Soonyoung has sworn to ever get his hands on. “This is for you, because I know how you hate flat pillows.” Chan, still surprised, took the pillow and replaced the current one he was using.

“T-thanks-”

“And this is for us!” Soonyoung cheered as he spread an extra blanket on top of the one Chan was underneath already. He turned and ruffled the younger one’s hair. “I know you get extra chilly in the middle of the night so I thought it would help.”

Chan blushed, a bit flustered at how considerate his hyung was towards him. “Ah, I didn’t know you wanted to sleep next to me…”

“Of course I do!” Soonyoung wrapped his arms around Chan and brought him close to his chest, lightly rocking him side to side. “It’s because our Chan is the cutest Chan in the world and I have to protect you!” 

Slightly embarrassed, though this was rather normal and the others seemed to bluntly ignore it, Chan’s cheeks grew flushed before Soonyoung pulled back from the hug. “W-wow… thanks hyung… I don’t know what to say…”

“Ah, don’t say anything! It’s time to sleep!” They both smiled and slowly declined their backs against the bedding before giggling with each other. Soonyoung fixed Chan’s hair out of his face, earning a groan from the younger one. 

“Goodnight, hyung-”

“Goodnight, maknae,” Soonyoung whispered. “Sweet dreams!”


End file.
